


A Sister's Honor

by Kari_Izumi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, LJ comm challenge, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_Izumi/pseuds/Kari_Izumi
Summary: When a certain lieutenant keeps his sister out a bit too long, Byakuya must do what a brother must do. (Originally published in 2009 on ff.net)





	A Sister's Honor

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I wrote for this fandom, I decided to import it over here. It's still one I'm extremely proud of for reasons that will hopefully be clear at the end. Written for the 10_crackfics challenge on LJ for a prompt you may figure out by the end! ~_^
> 
> I made a few but noticeable tweaks to sentence structure and re-worded one paragraph, but content-wise, it is the same as the original on ff.net.

 

Byakuya Kuchiki never paid much attention to idle gossip in Sereiei; he especially did not care to know who was being intimate with whom. That changed when the rumors included his sister’s name and a certain lieutenant were seen leaving together from the last party Lieutenant Matsumoto held. Indeed, in the last few weeks, Rukia had been spending fewer weekends at home and her demeanor seemed to have become for cheerful.

Her taste in men could have been worse, he told himself. Byakuya nearly expected that she’d one day bring home the ryoka Kurosaki, from all the time they’d spent together in the human world. Lieutenant Abarai certainly expected it. Byakuya was relieved that, thus far, Rukia had not shown any romantic interest in Kurosaki. The boy was too brash and uncultured for his liking.

Rukia’s current choice was quite ambitious and well skilled, having moved through the ranks of the Gotei 13 quickly. Having known him for years himself, Byakuya couldn’t see any reason to disapprove of him.

Expect one. She hadn’t come home tonight, and it was almost three.

After taking a moment to focus in on Rukia’s spirit ribbon, Byakuya took hold of it and followed it-- right up to the lieutenant’s quarters, where he heard sounds of scuffling as he approached. It was certainly not a suitable position for a young woman to be in this late at night, but views on that sort of thing seemed to be changing, even in Soul Society.

Byakuya, however, was still Rukia’s brother and _he_ was still a young man who could use a few more manners. Mentally sighing, he knocked on the door.

“Just a minute!” he heard a voice call out. “Shit, where the hell are my clothes?”

“Don’t answer that, you idiot!” Rukia said, her voice unusually light.

Byakuya considered scattering the petals of Senbonzakura right then and there, taking in how utterly ridiculous that tattoo work really was, with his hair uncombed and the gaudy robe held together with a hastily tied bow.

The young man’s expression changed from exasperation to a mixture of shock and fear when he saw who was at the door. 

“Oh! Captain Kuchiki, sir…may I ask what you’re doing here tonight?”

It was an unnecessary question. There was only one reason for him to be here at this hour, and they both knew why. Byakuya’s face revealed no emotion as usual, and his voice remained cool and steady as he spoke.

“Senbonzakura is a beautiful zanpakuto, but more importantly, it is powerful in battle. It is most willing to fight battles of honor. Rarely has anyone withstood the full force of my bankai. I’m sure a few people…including Rukia…would have told you that.”

“Yes…sir.”

“Do not bring shame upon my sister. It would be most unfortunate if the Ninth Division lost their acting Captain.”

Byakuya walked away from the door without giving Hisagi another look. The talk of Senbonzakura had effectively put a damper on their “fun." If he were anyone else but Byakuya Kuchiki, he might have permit himself a satisfied smile.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> *Whistles innocently* 
> 
> The prompt was "Not What You Think," which would've given up the ruse quickly if I'd put that in the above notes.
> 
> The idea for this fic was originally for a much larger fic but I had to write this pairing anyway. I'm only sorry I can't tag for the ship without spoiling the fun!
> 
> You can find me at Pillowfort, Dreamwidth and Tumblr under the same name!


End file.
